Ame ga Dakishimete
by chryssa
Summary: Dirimulah sang hujan. Sedangkan aku adalah tanah gersang yang merindukan rintikmu. shounen-ai, Kise/Kuroko. First fanfic in this fandom. RnR?


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

_Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Length: ficlet/1145 words, author notes excluded_

_**Beware! **__KiseKuro, __shounen-ai__. __Semi in characther__, but possible __out of characther__—I'm not that good in IC. __Semi canon__ setting. A little bit abstrak dan pointless. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ame ga Dakishimete**

**.  
**

**written by: Hikaru**

_Dirimulah sang hujan. Sedangkan aku adalah tanah gersang yang merindukan rintikmu._

_._

Kise Ryouta merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, setelah melemparkan tas olahraganya sembarangan. Raganya terasa remuk, tulang-tulangnya seperti mencair. Dia lelah—sangat lelah. Bahkan dia sama sekali tak berniat mengganti pakaiannya yang sedikit basah—karena keringat dan sedikit terpaan hujan tadi.

Setelah dua jam latihan basket tanpa istirahat sepulang sekolah, dia masih harus menjalani pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Yah, bagaimanapun semua itu memang kewajibannya. Risikonya sebagai pelajar, pemain basket andalan sekolahnya, sekaligus model yang sedang naik daun. Bukan sekali dua kali dia harus pulang malam-malam—melebihi jam pulang anak SMU pada umumnya.

Kise memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Hujan masih menerpa jalanan sunyi di depan rumahnya. Tampaknya semakin deras dibandingkan ketika dia pulang, tadi. Ya, tadi dia terpaksa harus menembus hujan—tanpa payung—dari halte bus sampai rumahnya. Diguyur hujan pada musim seperti ini entah kenapa membuat suasana menjadi sedikit suram. Membuatnya gelisah tanpa sebab.

Pemuda tampan itu meraih ponselnya, membuka _flip _benda elektronik berwarna jingga itu. Sepasang wajah tampan terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Salah satunya yang memiliki rambut seterang matahari dan mata sewarna madu, tersenyum ceria ke arah kamera dengan lengannya melingkar pada bahu yang lain. Sementara yang disebut belakangan, hanya memasang senyum datar. Mata _azzure-_nya juga menatap datar pada kamera. Rambut _baby blue_-nya tampak kontras dengan si pirang ceria di sampingnya.

Kise Ryouta tersenyum memandang _wallpaper _telepon genggamnya. Ah, mungkin kegelisahannya disebabkan oleh rindu. Mungkin dia memang sedang rindu dengan pemuda bermata serupa warna langit itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, yang biasa dia sapa dengan panggilan Kurokocchi. Sudah hampir satu minggu dia tidak menemui Kurokocchi-nya. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Mengingat kompetisi basket tinggal menghitung hari, tentu saja kedua tim SMU itu juga memperketat latihannya.

Sempat terpikir oleh Kise untuk menelepon Kuroko, malam itu. Sekadar untuk mengurangi kepenatannya. Hanya saja dia tahu, altet basket _Seirin High School_ itu pasti sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

_Aku tidak pernah berhenti berharap dalam hujan yang tersesat di sudut-sudut kota. Hanya sebuah harapan kecil dari tanah cokelat yang retak kepada hujan yang mengalir._

_._

**Kurokocchi~ bagaimana kabarmu? Aku rindu Kurokocchi T_T**

Tanpa ragu, ditekannya tombol _send _pada ponselnya. Kise tidak mengharapkan balasan. Sudah terlalu larut, Kuroko pasti sedang berkelana ke alam mimpi. Dia tahu, latihan basket Kuroko juga tidak kalah padat dengan latihannya.

Atlet basket andalan Kaijou itu mendekat ke arah jendela yang sempat terbilas hujan. Kaca-kacanya berembun. Bekas terpaan air mata langit itu masih tampak jelas. Jemarinya terjulur menyentuh uap air di kaca transparan itu. Digerakkannya jari telunjuknya membentuk beberapa coretan abstrakpada jendelanya.

Bosan bermain-main dengan sisa-sisa embun dari air hujan yang melekat di jendela, dia melirik telepon genggamnya lagi. Sesuai dugaannya, tak ada satu pesanpun yang masuk. Tak ada balasan atas pesan singkat yang dikirimnya untuk Kuroko.

Kise mulai menguap—sepertinya tubuhnya sudah merengek agar segera diistirahatkan. Dilemparnya telepon genggamnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Disusul raganya yang memang sudah lelah. Dibiarkan pula hatinya yang meradang ditelan rindu, bahkan hingga mimpi datang menjemputnya.

.

.

_Harapan sederhana agar hujan tetap menetesi jiwaku yang kering dengan bulir-bulir airnya._

.

"Dimana dia?" Kise mulai gelisah. Orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang

Matanya mencari-cari sosok berkepala biru muda yang ditunggunya. Dalam keadaan biasa saja Kuroko sudah _invisible, _ditambah gerimis yang menyiram tiap sudut kota dengan giatnya—mempersempit jarak pandang. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya semakin sulit dicari.

Dengan jaket oranye setengah terbuka, _t-shirt _biru muda,dan celana _jeans_ abu-abu, Kise tampak menawan seperti biasanya. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan terjajah bulir-bulir hujan, tanpa penutup kepala. Tampak jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah Kise Ryouta—model muda sekaligus pemain basket hebat yang sedang luntang-luntung menanti di tepi jalan.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak jam yang ditentukan—dan Kuroko bukan orang yang tidak tepat waktu, apa lagi lupa terhadap janji yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Oh—itu Kise!"

"Iya, itu Kise Ryouta."

Dan beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat di jalanan yang sama mulai menyadari eksistensinya. Kise hanya tersenyum ramah kepada gadis-gadis itu—senyumnya yang biasa, meski diam-diam dia masih gelisah.

"Tolong tanda tangannya, Kise_-kun_."

"Kyaaa, Kise-_kun_!"

Kise meladeni semuanya dengan tersenyum. Diambilnya semua pulpen yang disodorkan padanya, dia bubuhkan tanda tangannya pada setiap benda yang diminta. Sambil sesekali melongok ke beberapa arah—mencari-cari orang yang ditunggunya.

.

.

_Tidak... meski harapanku telah jatuh dan terinjak-injak hujan, melebur bersama lumpur dan genangan-genangan air._

_._

"_Arigatou, _Kise-_kun."_

"Ya, sama-sama." Kise melambai pada gadis-gadis itu, tak lupa senyum menawannya yang biasa.

Dia menghela napas, setelah sekumpulan anak perempuan tadi menghilang di sudut jalan. Untung saja mereka cukup tertib—tidak membuatnya terlalu repot.

"Kise-_kun_."

Kise menoleh ke asal suara datar tak bernada yang—rasanya—sudah familiar di telinganya. Sosok dengan surai biru cerah dan mata bening berwarna senada menatapnya dengan pandangan datar—seperti biasa. Payung biru cerah menutup tubuhnya dari gerimis yang tidak kunjung reda.

"Gyaa—Kurokocchi!"

—Oh. Reaksi Kise pun sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika Kuroko mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kise-_kun," _Kuroko berujar, meski dari suaranya tidak ada nada penyesalan sama sekali.

"Ti—tidak apa," jawab Kise. "Aku juga belum lama di sini."

Kuroko kembali menatapnya (tentu saja dengan pandangan datarnya yang biasa). "Jangan bohong, Kise-_kun. _Kau sempat mengadakan jumpa penggemar mendadak, barusan. Tidak mungkin sebentar."

"Eh? Kau tahu?" Jika Kuroko sempat melihatnya dengan gadis-gadis penggemarnya tadi, berarti dia sudah cukup lama di sana. "Kenapa tidak langsung menghampiriku?"

"Aku sengaja menunggumu selesai."

Kise tertegun.

.

.

_Akankah kisah hujan ini terus mengalir? Bersama dengan riak-riaknya, dengan mega kelabu, maupun dengan aromanya yang menyenangkan._

_._

Hujan membuat punggung Kise yang tidak terlindung payung semakin basah, dan hanya itu yang Kuroko lihat.

Lak-laki itu kemudian berpaling. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. "Ayo, Kurokocchi~"

"Tampaknya Kise-_kun _senang sekali." Kuroko menjajari langkah Kise, membagi payungnya dengan laki-laki pirang itu.

Tirai hujan semakin rapat, bau hujan pun semakin pekat, namun tidak mengurangi senyum di wajah Kise. Salah satu tangannya mengambil alih payung biru muda milik Kuroko. Keduanya berjalan di atas genangan-gengan air di atas aspal jalanan.

"Aku senang, karena akhirnya bisa bertemu Kurokocchi. Aku rindu sekali padamu, Kurokocchi." Tampaknya Kise terlalu bersemangat. Langkahnya membuar air-air di tanah berkecipak kesana-kemari. Tak peduli dengan ujung celana panjangnya yang sudah sedikit basah ataupun air hujan yang sudah meresap ke dalam sepatunya.

"Aku juga rindu Kise-_kun," _Kuroko menjawab singkat, senyum tipis menghias bibirnya.

"—dan, Kise-_kun _tolong hentikan. Sepatuku basah," lanjutnya ketika dia merasakan cipratan air pada sepatunya. Sebenarnya dia cukup mengerti kalau tegurannya tak akan mempan terhadap Kise.

Kise tertawa riang. Namun, tak juga menghentikan kegiatannya—mencipratkan air hujan di tanah becek kemana-mana dengan kakinya. Malah semakin asyik.

"Aku cinta Kurokocchi," ungkap Kise tiba-tiba. Dia menghentikan langkahnya—mau tak mau membuat Kuroko berhenti juga kalau dia tak mau terpapar hujan. "Ah, kurasa Kurokocchi sudah tahu. Tapi aku senang mengucapkannya." Kemudian tawanya berderai.

Selang beberapa detik setelah tawa Kise berhenti, suara lirih Kuroko menyahut, "Aku juga cinta Kise-_kun."_

.

.

_Tentu saja, hujan akan tetap membuka lembaran-lembaran dongengnya... bersama dengan tanah gersang yang selalu merindukan hujannya._

**compiuto**

* * *

Hallo~ Saya orang baru di fandom ini, dan ini fic debut saya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^~ *bow*

Errr... It's not really good, tbh. Seperti yang saya tulis di atas: abstrak—dan pointless. Maklum lama gak nulis, ini baru nulis lagi mumpung liburan. Kalau udah kuliah lagi, waktu buat nulis semakin sedikit. Ini fanfic kepikiran gara-gara di tempat saya hujan melulu dan saya jadi jamuran gak bisa keluar—ya sudah nulis aja. Saya belum lama baca-baca di fandom ini (reviewnya jarang-jarang sih #dor), baru sekitar satu-dua bulan terakhir. Awalnya gak terlalu tertarik baca fanfic kurobas, tapi setelah baca salah satu fic di fandom kurobas english, saya jadi ketagihan. Lalu coba baca di fandom indo dan makin ketagihan XD

Anyway, terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan udah mampir. Ditunggu apresiasinya :D yang ada saran, kritik, komplain, pendapat, atau apapun bentuk apresiasi dari minna-tachi. Kotak review selalu terbuka~ silahkan ^^

Regards, Hikaru.


End file.
